


The man who called Phichit Chulanont

by mu4u3haun2



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mu4u3haun2/pseuds/mu4u3haun2





	The man who called Phichit Chulanont

《The man who called Phichit Chulanont》

 

> **Phichit Chulanont**  @phichit+chu‧50分
> 
> 各位晚安。
> 
> 前略，真希望這一切都是胡說八道。

 

從離開底特律開始一切都不對了。

披集‧朱拉暖神色有些凝重地看著螢幕裡勝生勇利的自由滑演出。當然，他是以開朗著名的選手，維持這一項特質所需要的強大心理素質讓他在這樣的情緒下仍只是木著一張臉，旁人看上去就像只是無比專注地在看比賽，沒有人會注意到他的懊惱情緒。

勝生勇利變了，卻也沒變。披集是知道他的，畢竟勇利在底特律待的時間比他要長得多，而他又比其他人待在底特律的時間還要久。他是內向的勇利在其他國家選手中惟一的朋友，他是知道的，只是勇利的身邊多出了一個從沒出現過的位置，那裡忽然間就穩穩坐了一個人。

 

而大獎賽決賽終將到來，披集‧朱拉暖明白自己即將見證某些他不想卻非得面對的事。

在幾通電話始終無人接聽的情況下披集一個人去了聖家堂，觀光景點無論何時都充滿了人，尤其在西方世界的十二月，熱鬧程度只增不減。

嚴格說起來他並非真的對這個未完工的氣派建築感興趣，但這裡是西班牙的大地標，熱愛在SNS平臺上發文的他有著非得到這裡打卡不可的使命感，完成任務後他很快地收起自拍棒，在拉上口罩的那瞬間，就像毫無理由的必須一樣，他遇見了克里斯多福‧賈科梅蒂。

克里斯的觀察力向來很好，同樣善於觀察的披集深知這點，無論如何，他們都發現孤伶伶的彼此突兀又普通地走在聖誕夜的街頭。

「克里斯。」披集笑著朝對方揮手，接著看見戴著眼鏡的男子向這裡靠近。

「真巧。」克里斯露出友善的笑，四周的燈火讓他原本就好看的雙眼此刻看來更動人。

披集和克里斯並不怎麼熟，但是圈子太小，交際是很重要的，於是他們對於這樣突如其來的交談也不怎麼感到尷尬。披集很少有這麼近距離和對方單獨交談的時候，一不小心就被那雙發亮的眼睛吸走注意力，但他是個明白禮節又理性的人，很快便收回心神。

在這樣的日子裡一個人走在滿是節慶氣氛的地方代表了什麼？克里斯也許不會明白他的處境，披集、或者該說是全世界注意男子單人花式滑冰的人卻都看得出克里斯‧賈科梅蒂的尷尬。

想必這時候的維克托‧尼基福羅夫和勇利正一起漫步在浪漫滿溢的巴塞隆納市街中吧。披集不禁這麼想。

「披集是第一次來巴塞隆納吧？」克里斯好心地展開話題。

「嗯，要幫我介紹嗎？」他微笑，順勢接了下去。

 

-

 

啊──這一切真是太胡鬧了。

從接到勝生勇利的電話開始披集已經不止一次這麼想了，賽前的奇妙聚會由奇怪的理由舉辦，由討厭的組合參加，最後再以莫名其妙的方式散會。他不太明白這是不是西班牙的幽默方式，無論如何，他只覺得一陣惡寒。

明明他是個習慣冰場溫度的職業花式滑冰選手，明明他已經習慣底特律的嚴寒甚至教練義大利口音的英文，巴塞隆納這樣溫暖的天氣硬是使他發自內心感到寒冷。

也許的確只是心的問題而已吧？他看著自己身上的夾克無所謂地想著。

 

離開飯館後披集繞進附近的巷弄裡，克里斯沒有想太多便跟了上去。即使和披集不怎麼熟還是略知對方行事風格，他從沒看過對方這麼落寞的背影。想起在吃飯時讓所有在場的客人為維克托與勝生勇利響起的掌聲，克里斯皺著眉頭勾起微笑。

他隔著一段距離慢慢在後面走著，前方披集‧朱拉暖的背影看起來那麼孤單，卻也同時像個能撐起一整個世界的男人。

克里斯的心臟不由自主縮了一下，然後他發現自己起了一身雞皮疙瘩。

「吃點什麼嗎？」披集忽然回頭，微笑著開口。

明人不說暗話。克里斯心想，這個男人真是聰明，不是彼此的菜又沒有什麼交集，連璨爛的客套都省了，但依然體貼，大概這才是他的本性。

 

一路彎彎繞繞，最終他們發現自己往聖誕市集的方向走，隨便找了個露天咖啡亭坐下，克里斯要了一杯拿鐵，他以為披集會點熱可可之類特別甜的東西，結果對方要了濃縮和一片薑餅。

悶騷的傢伙。他又想，但是眉眼間的笑容不知不覺變得相當放鬆。

披集的話特別少，似乎很沒興致，但克里斯知道他並不是那樣想的。他打開推特，向下拉沒有多少便看見剛追蹤不久的帳號上傳了一張露天咖啡座的照片，鏡頭對面有一雙好看的手扶在杯緣。

那條推特搭配的文字是「Special night.」，他抿了下唇點亮愛心，不過此刻的披集並沒有擺弄自己的手機，所以他沒有發現來自克里斯的第一個喜歡。

 

他們舒適地沉默著直到披集開口，他的聲音因為長時間沒有說話又壓低音量而顯得有些低啞，周遭的人潮已經開始減少，克里斯不太確定是因為熱空氣散去的關係還是由於眼前的人別於平時的表現，無論如何，他又再次起了一身雞皮疙瘩是不爭的事實。

後來他們依舊沉默著回到了選手下榻的飯店，披集沒有特別送他回房間，僅僅是在經過他的房門時和他道了晚安，接著頭也不回地往走廊更深處走去。

一般而言這肯定是冷淡的表現吧。克里斯這麼想著，卻覺得對方體貼到了極點，他尊重了一個男人的自尊。

 

-

 

沒有維克托‧尼基福羅夫的賽季讓人提不起勁。克里斯最初是這麼想的，然而在中國站遭遇勝生勇利與維克托的組合後他不可抑制地在決賽前便有了競爭的心，最終卻只拿到了第三名，落在勝生勇利的後面。

克里斯從轉播的螢幕上看著中國站的第一名走上場，心裡忽然有種難以解讀的騷動。

披集‧朱拉暖在《Shall We Skate？》的音樂擁抱整個冰場時霸道地吸引了所有人的目光，克里斯同樣看著那個男人在冰上遊走與跳躍，卻很明白這種強勢的樣貌才是對方的真面目。

一心一意的男人閃閃發光。媒體給披集冠上的稱號是「泰國的希望」，克里斯卻認為可以再大膽一些用上「東南亞的英雄」之類的頭銜，即使和奧塔別克的稱號雷同，格局上卻毫無疑問要大上太多。

多好啊，東南亞的英雄，配上這個強勢的男人再適合不過了。

「今年以英雄為主題的人還真不少。」

然而披集‧朱拉暖只是筆直地看著前方，他的眼裡除了一筆直向前的道路，還有走在前方的勝生勇利。

 

克里斯忘記自己也是個一心一意的男人，打從他接到冰場上向自己拋來的那朵花時就確立了這個事實。

 

《Terra Incognita》或許是披集‧朱拉暖在這次大獎賽的尾聲，但是他的職業生涯高峰才正要展開。以愉快的心情完成最後的自由滑演出並結束採訪後他已經完全錯過勝生勇利的演出，但他卻有些暗自慶幸，縱使那是再傑出的呈現，他認為自己或許並不是那麼想看到勇利對另一個人傾訴愛意。

職業選手所需具備的能力之一是從演出解讀情緒與故事，在場的觀眾頂多只能感受音樂帶來的感情與辨認選手動作是否確實，必須要是表演者才能洞悉演出中的秘密。

何況是量身訂做的曲子呢？

披集無奈地看著在等分區緊緊相擁的兩人，將目光轉回場上，克里斯已經開始他的第一個跳躍了。

同樣身為選手，披集大約能夠了解克里斯現在的心情，從那極度放鬆的姿態他知道此時在冰場上的人心裡已經開始為下一次的大獎賽做準備，偷眼看向等分區而露出的不滿表情則昭示對方接下來的目標將放在何處。

披集忽然覺得克里斯多福‧賈科梅蒂這個人可親又可愛了起來。

到時候的冰秀找他一起吧。他微笑著這麼想。

 

-

 

賽程最後一天的表演賽男子單人項目除了前三名以外只有披集參加，如果他不出場大概才會跌破所有人的眼鏡，畢竟披集‧朱拉暖是不會錯過任何帶給他人快樂機會的傢伙。

克里斯在選手專屬的好位置看著那個人風一樣滑過冰面的同時，忽地意識到這個比賽墊底的人其實有些可怕。

即使踏入總決賽的年齡算在普通範圍內，但披集‧朱拉暖卻是只使用了一種四周跳就進入最後階段的比賽，將來學會了其他四周跳，這個渾身散發獨特魅力的男人肯定會變得十分難纏吧。

思考間克里斯並未留意到表演已經結束，披集正好筆直朝他的方向走來，深邃的眼睛直勾勾看著他，他愣了一下，腦子裡只有一個結論。

這個男人是豹，一直蟄伏著的黑豹。

 

稍晚的晚宴並沒有預想中有趣的場面，勇利大概因為看了去年被拍下的鬥舞影片而克制許多，但也可能只是由於這一次並不是個需要借酒澆愁的宴會吧，獎牌和戀人都在手裡，以滑冰界的角度來看他甚至能說是這次比賽最大的贏家。

披集舉著香檳，另一手不忘拿出手機拍照準備上傳到SNS上，這時另一隻手握住他的手將畫面切換為前鏡頭，香水味竄入腦中，當他回過神來，克里斯多福‧賈科梅蒂已經將彼此的距離拉開了，但手機螢幕上確實留下兩人親密合影的畫面。

他挑了下眉，飛快動了幾下手指，照片被上傳到他的帳號裡。

「克里斯多福。」帶著義大利腔調的聲音緩緩吐出他的名字，克里斯忽然有些不知所措。

明明主動上前的人是他，然而當披集將視線由手機轉移到他身上時，那種略帶冷淡又把握得宜的壓迫感一下就奪走了控制權。

這是最原本卻也最秘密的披集‧朱拉暖。

克里斯恍惚了幾秒，最後舉高手裡的高腳杯無辜微笑。

「Cheers？」

 

決賽的時間既漫長又短暫，三天，克里斯用了三天的時間察覺未曾留心過的披集‧朱拉暖的一切，然後在他們於巴塞隆納演出的最後一天，終於不只是目送那個悶騷又滿腔炙熱的男人離開。

當披集照例留下一句晚安轉身離開時，他剛踏出前腳便被克里斯拉住左臂，在下一秒，房門嚴絲合縫地在背後關上。

克里斯吻上那雙不帶半點弧度的唇，舌瓣描繪陌生唇形的瞬間被張嘴吞噬，驚呼全變成曖昧的鼻音與呼吸。

香檳的氣味在交換的溫熱津液間醱酵，披集吻了下他的唇邊，接著啃食起耳邊的軟肉，又一路往下標記，吐息全噴灑在私人而敏感的地方。

「唔、」反射性縮起脖子，克里斯輕哼出聲的同時埋怨地看向捉弄自己的人，毫不意外接收到無所謂的眼神，不過披集一邊的嘴角明顯上揚，那個神態就像在問「事到如今你還在說什麼傻話」。

克里斯有些氣惱又拿他沒轍，事實上披集根本什麼也沒做，自己主動找上門又想要求什麼？何況他們都心知肚明，披集.朱拉暖是一個怎樣的男人。

扯鬆一整晚繫在胸口的領帶，披集一邊解開襯衫最上頭的幾顆鈕扣，一邊往印花布的單人沙發上坐下，並且就這樣撐著頭好整以暇地望向房間的主人，看上去相當放鬆。

人類確實保留動物的習性，克里斯此刻深深體會這點，否則他又為何要因為自己挖掘出祕密興奮不已？為何要為了接下來能夠探索的事感到期待？

這是屬於他的祕密，他的披集‧朱拉暖。

 

稍早體面的灰色西裝凌亂地落在椅背上，衣服的主人只鬆垮套著一件白襯衫便雙腿大開地跨坐在男人腰上。他的手裡握著兩人高昂的性器，柱身相互摩擦的同時被套弄著，前端興奮地不斷流出透明液體。

「哈啊……」克里斯舒服地嘆了口氣，想著乾脆就這樣迎接高潮的瞬間，冰冷的東西流過私處沿著大腿滑落，他嚇得顫抖了下。

「什、啊、」

沾滿潤滑液的手指在皺褶處遊走了一下便試探地往裡頭探，指尖強行進入毫無意外遭受阻擋，但它的所有者知道裡頭的高溫並沒有拒絕的意思。

披集的另一隻手溫柔地遊走在他的腰間試圖安撫緊繃的身軀，克里斯卻嫌不夠般貼上他的胸口索取一個漫長的吻。

這個男人的吻技實在太好了，就像他的人一樣，帶有侵略性又溫柔，簡直令人融化。

腦袋裡糊成一片，克里斯終於在唇舌交纏間毫無防備地將身體展現在對方面前，增加數量的手指深深淺淺進出他的體內，指甲與粗糙指腹搔刮內壁的感覺令人顫抖不止，而摟著他的人所投來的彷彿緊盯獵物的眼神讓他害臊又心跳不已，一想到這就像在敵人面前忘情自慰，克里斯忍不住抬高臀部將手指吞得更深，然後興奮顫抖著射了出來。

 

但是這不是終戰訊號，更正確來講，反而像吹響的號角。

披集抱著高潮後癱軟在自己身上的人，手指放肆地攪弄濕滑黏膩的一塌糊塗的地方，克里斯的呻吟斷斷續續，鼻尖可以嗅到古龍水和精液混合的情色味道，他確實感到興奮了。

對於克里斯這副模樣能夠不為所動的人恐怕是少數，披集深信自己沒有出世到那種境界，因此即使勃起的性器就這樣抵著對方的臀部也絲毫不覺得尷尬。

就連突然被拉進房裡熱吻都不曾抵抗了，上了一個送上門的人又有什麼不行？有些情緒不是他們這些運動員能夠三言兩語說清的，於是選擇以行動作為開頭，剩下的之後再慢慢說。

披集知道克里斯有話要說，也樂意聽，只是他不明白自己究竟哪一點吸引了對方。

無論如何這都不構成使他停止侵犯克里斯的理由。

拉開床頭櫃的抽屜，披集摸出一個保險套，叼著一角準備撕開時克里斯伸手捂住他的嘴。

「直接進來。」

「可是……」

「披集‧朱拉暖不該戴套。」克里斯執拗地說。

「那是什麼啊。」對奇怪的主張笑了起來，披集不再堅持，從善如流地緩緩進入溫熱的地方。

毫不收斂的喘息與呻吟充斥空間，男根一點一點推進聲音便越來越破碎。

完全進入後披集並沒有立刻動作，他輕吻克里斯滿是薄汗的額頭，想讓對方的身體先適應侵入的異物，但是在他懷裡的人根本不領情，只是不耐而忘情地晃動腰製造舒服的摩擦。

他有些無奈卻也樂得不再忍耐開始挺動，抽出一半後緩慢進入，前端碾磨過每一個可能特別敏感的地方。這種溫柔在床上簡直是折磨，克里斯既舒服又煎熬，最後還是忍不住輕輕捶了對方黝黑的肩膀抗議。

「快一點。」他噘著嘴小聲抱怨。

披集覺得他的反應實在有趣又可愛極了，稍微惡劣一點就能看見更多這樣的克里斯吧？不過他倒不至於厚臉皮到那種程度，這個念頭只閃現了幾秒很快就被打消。

翻身將人壓在身下，他聽話地加快抽插速度。

「呼嗯……哈啊、那裡！」這個體位讓性器更輕易進入深處，在摩擦過某個地方時克里斯被刺激得忍不住收縮內壁，修長的腿纏住披集的腰，指尖在他的上臂留下紅腫抓痕。

披集當然知道這代表什麼，充滿服務熱忱的滑冰選手不會放過任何能夠取悅粉絲的機會。接下來的抽插全頂在那個點上，速度不特別快，卻會刻意在上頭磨蹭。克里斯被折騰得眼眶通紅，淚水不受控地不斷滑落，呻吟變成無聲的尖叫，無法嚥下的唾液從他微張的嘴邊滴下。

甬道不斷收緊佐以眼前的畫面刺激，披集的理智受到挑戰，而他沒有理由忍耐，在加速抽插用力頂弄後將熱液全灌入高溫的地方。

克里斯的襯衫不知何時被扔到床邊，熱烈擁吻對方的他胸腹全是自己的精水與汗，下半身沾滿潤滑液，而燙人的愛液只要一動作就會從還相連的地方悄悄溢出。

他對一切感到滿意，只有一點略微可惜。額頭相抵，看著黑的不可思議的雙眼，克里斯輕聲喊了披集的名字。

「披集‧朱拉暖。」

他的眼睛因水氣閃閃發亮，就像在巴塞隆納街頭巧遇時，披集毫無來由地明白這個男人此刻追求的是什麼，於是輕輕開口。

「克里斯多福。」他微笑，溫柔地呼喚對方的名字。

 

要說戀愛或許還為時尚早，但他們確實深受彼此吸引。不過不要緊，巴塞隆納施的是不會消失的魔法，所以還有很多時間能夠慢慢摸索……

 

 

 

番外〈Bern und Drache〉

克里斯做了一個夢，夢裡他變成一頭棕熊，在伯恩附近的森林裡遊蕩。只不過那時的伯恩還不叫伯恩，而是一個新建的城市，外來的貴族想為它取名，於是走進森林裡打獵，打算用第一個獵捕到的動物作為城市的名字。

倒楣的克里斯本來在一棵果樹下想爬上去摘果實填飽肚子，被銀髮美貌的外國貴族發現後一路追捕，再怎麼說骨子裡他仍舊是克里斯而不是一頭真正的熊，他只好丟下好不容易發現的食物拼命逃跑。

熊奔跑的速度遠遠超過人類，何況那個人類也不是非抓到他不可，追出幾百公尺就放棄這個巨大的獵物了，可惜克里斯專注於逃命根本沒有發現追趕自己的傢伙早就消失，回過神來時他已經離開原本待的森林很遠很遠了。他想停下腳步好好觀察陌生樹林的環境，卻一個踩空摔進一個向下的山洞裡，裡頭盤了兩條正要冬眠的龍，牠們銳利的雙眼往入侵者看了一眼，接著又低下頭準備進入長期的睡眠。

克里斯嚇壞了，但是發現龍似乎沒有敵意後奔跑的疲憊襲來，又累又餓的他終於忍不住閉上雙眼陷入夢境。再醒來時天空已經黑了，星星點點的光芒綴滿深藍色的天幕，克里斯藉著這點光觀察山洞，發現一些岩石間長了莓果，他小心不吵醒兩隻巨獸挪動身軀到樹叢邊進食。嚼著酸甜的紅色果實，他終於有心情去看正在呼呼大睡的龍。

那是在這個國家出現會顯得非常奇怪的生物，並不是指龍本身的存在怪異，而是指牠們是身形細長的「東方龍」這點。一藍一黑的東方龍在相對牠們的體型絕對算狹窄的洞穴裡蟠踞，牠們從何而來又將去往哪裡呢？克里斯忍不住想，但是睡意很快又將他帶回夢裡，熊的冬眠習性使他無法再對這些巨獸有任何想法。

天氣再次開始暖和時克里斯終於從漫長的睡眠中甦醒，藍色的龍已經不知去向，洞穴裡剩下黑色的龍懶散地橫臥，同伴的離開給了牠更多的活動空間。早已清醒的龍在聽見一陣飢餓的咕嚕聲後看向他，克里斯的腦袋還沒睡醒，野獸的直覺在他身上一點也行不通，於是當龍用巨大的鼻子頂了頂他的頭他才驚覺彼此的距離如此靠近。慌亂的他根本不知道該怎麼辦，熊想擊退龍簡直是癡人說夢，他用自己的熊掌遮住眼睛，完全不敢想像接下來會發生什麼事。

結果黑龍將他叼在嘴裡爬出長長的山洞，當克里斯移開自己的熊掌，他已經被安然放在當初迷路的陌生森林裡，黑龍在他身旁看著他，巨大漆黑的眼睛炯炯有神，但不像那條藍色的龍，在從夢中醒來前牠一直待在他身邊哪都沒去。

 

克里斯終於從奇怪的夢清醒，一睜開眼就看見披集‧朱拉暖在面前靜靜沉睡，他忽然感到無比安心。

是的，他哪裡都不會去，他會一直在這裡。


End file.
